Futari nori no Jitensha
by Atan48
Summary: "Aku menyukaimu, Sasuke-kun." / "Aku hargai perasaanmu. Tapi maaf, aku tak bisa menerimanya." / "Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun. Dan sekarang pun masih begitu." / Cinta tak abadi yang berputar jauh.. / Fic pertama saya di dunia Fanfiction. Inspired by JKT48 - Futari nori no Jitensha.


**Futari nori no Jitensha  
>(Sepeda untuk Berdua)<strong>

A SasuSaku songfic.  
>Inspirated by JKT48 – Futari nori no Jitensha.<br>Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto.  
>Created by Putri Febriana Aneras Panjaitan.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

"Ck, Sasuke-kun lama sekali sih.." umpatku sambil sesekali melihat jam tanganku. Oh iya, perkenalkan, namaku Haruno Sakura. Sesuai dengan namaku, rambutku pun berwarna pink layaknya bunga Sakura. Saat ini aku sedang menunggu sahabatku, Uchiha Sasuke. Kami bersekolah di Konoha High School.

Hampir 20 menit menunggu, orang yang kutunggu pun datang sambil mengayuh sepedanya. Aku tersenyum melihat wajahnya. Kau tau? Aku sudah lama menyukai Sasuke-kun, semenjak kami menginjak bangku SMP. Tapi selalu ku pendam. Aku tak mau memberitahukannya. Aku takut keadaan akan berubah jika aku mengungkapkan perasaanku. Cukup seperti ini saja, cukup menjadi sahabatnya saja, aku sudah sangat bahagia.

"Hei, kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, hm?" ucap Sasuke. Astaga, aku terlalu memperhatikannya sampai aku tak sadar kalau dia sudah ada di depanku.

"Ayolah, Sakura. Aku tau wajahku tampan. Ckck." Ia cekikikan sendiri.

"Hanya _fans_mu saja yang mengatakan kalau kau itu tampan!" dustaku. Hei, ayolah, semua orang yang melihat Sasuke-kun pasti akan mengatakan dia tampan. Rambut emo, hidung mancung, bibir tipis, kulit putih bersih, tubuh yang proporsional, berasal dari keluarga 'berada', ditambah lagi otaknya yang jenius. Ah, benar-benar nyaris sempurna, bukan? Apa pantas bila dengan gadis yang kelewat biasa sepertiku ini?

"Yaa terserahmu saja. Ayo naik!" perintahnya agar aku segera menduduki bagian belakang sepedanya (?).

.

.

.

**Don't stop! Jangan hentikan.  
>My love, selama-lamanya.<br>Tolong biarkan kulewat seperti ini.**

.

.

.

"Minggirrr..!" teriakku saat sepeda Sasuke-kun mulai memasuki gerbang sekolah. Otomatis semua siswa yang ada di dekat gerbang menoleh dan segera menyingkir.

"Sakura, jangan begitu. Kau tidak malu?" ucap Sasuke-kun. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku, kesal. Malu katanya?

"Gomen, habisnya mereka berkumpul di depan gerbang seperti itu sih. Kita kan jadi tidak bisa lewat." Bohong! Aku berteriak seperti itu karena aku ingin semua orang tahu kalau aku-lah orang terdekat Sasuke-kun. Aku-lah satu-satunya gadis yang boleh dekat dengan Sasuke-kun. Apa aku egois?

"Hn."

.

.

.

**Go to, ke mana-mana.  
>Have fun, bila denganmu.<br>Kuingin terus berlari.  
>Cause I'm loving you.<strong>

.

.

.

"Sakura, kau tidak pulang?" tanya Ino, salah satu sahabatku juga. Sepertinya ia akan bergegas pulang.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi, Ino." jawabku.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku menunggu Sasuke-kun selesai rapat OSIS. Mungkin sekitar satu jam lagi."

"Oh, ya sudahlah. Aku pulang duluan ya. Jaa." Ino melambaikan tangannya seraya melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan aku sendiri di depan pintu ruangan OSIS. Aku melirik jam tanganku, ahh~ satu jam lagi. Tak apa, asal dengan Sasuke-kun, aku bahagia. Karena aku cinta Sasuke-kun.

Entah sudah berapa menit aku menunggu, aku sengaja tak mau melihat jamku. Akhirnya Sasuke-kun dan anggota OSIS lainnya keluar dari ruangan. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan hingga berjam-jam seperti ini.

"Kau menungguku? Bukannya tadi sudah kubilang kalau kau pulang duluan saja?" ujar Sasuke-kun. Kenapa? Kau tidak suka aku menunggumu, Sasuke-kun?

"Uh, kalau aku pulang sendiri dengan berjalan kaki kan capek." Bohong! Lagi-lagi aku berbohong. Aku hanya ingin bersama Sasuke-kun, itu saja.

Aku dan Sasuke-kun melangkah menuju parkiran sepeda. Aku mendengar Sasuke-kun menggumamkan sesuatu seperti 'Dasar manja!'. Ah, entahlah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.

"Ayo!"

.

.

.

**Tanpa menoleh belakang,  
>ke bagian belakang sepeda.<br>Yang kita naiki berdua.  
>Aku diam-diam berbisik.<strong>

.

.

.

Aku benci keadaan seperti ini. Hening, tak ada yang memulai percakapan. Aku tahu, Sasuke-kun pasti tak akan mau memulai percakapan duluan. Ya sudahlah, aku saja.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

Tolong, lihat aku. Jangan abaikan aku. Dasar gadis bodoh! Pujaan hatimu sedang berkendara. Tidak mungkin dia menoleh ke belakang hanya untuk membalas sapaanmu.

Aku terdiam. Memikirkan sesuatu untuk diperbincangkan. Ada apa denganku? Tak biasanya aku tak punya bahan pembicaraan. Biasanya apapun akan kubincangkan dengan Sasuke-kun.

"_Daisuki.."_

"Hm? Nani?" Eh? Mampus aku. Apa Sasuke-kun mendengarnya? Bodoh! Kenapa aku bisa mengatakannya secara tak sadar?

"Ah, tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Hehe." Aku paksakan bibirku untuk tertawa saat ini. Untunglah Sasuke-kun tidak mendengarnya.

_Aku menyukaimu, Sasuke-kun.  
>Tidak<em>_─ aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun._

.

.

.

**Ah, mungkin bagi dirimu hanya teman sekelas saja.  
>Yang jalan pulangnya searah.<br>Keberadaan yang seperti angin.  
>Ah, yang selalu bercanda.<br>Padahal kita s'lalu saling bicara.  
>Mengapa hari ini?<br>Cinta tak abadi yang berputar jauh.**

.

.

.

Sial! Kenapa perasaan ini harus muncul? Tak mungkin 'kan Sasuke-kun akan merasakan hal yang sama denganku? Kami hanya sahabat, yang pergi dan pulang sekolah selalu bersama. Itu pun karena rumah kami searah. Bukankah aku cukup beruntung bisa menjadi satu-satunya gadis yang setiap hari dibonceng oleh Sasuke-kun walaupun banyak gadis lain yang rumahnya searah dengan Sasuke-kun? Tapi kenapa aku merasa tidak puas?

"Sakura, turunlah. Kau sudah sampai." Suara dingin nan berat Sasuke-kun menginterupsi lamunanku. Hhh~ kenapa waktu cepat sekali berlalu? Padahal aku ingin berlama-lama dengan Sasuke-kun.

Akhirnya dengan perasaan tak rela, aku pun turun dari sepeda Sasuke-kun, "Y-ya, terima kasih."

"Hn."

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke-kun?" Aneh, kenapa sikap Sasuke-kun mendadak dingin seperti ini? Padahal di sekolah tadi dia begitu hangat dan banyak bicara. Ya mungkin jika bersama orang lain ia akan bersikap dingin. Tapi tidak denganku.

"Tak apa. Aku pulang."

"Ya. Hati-hati di jalan, Sasuke-kun."

Apa salah aku mempunyai perasaan khusus kepada Sasuke-kun? Apa salah aku menganggap lebih pada sahabatku sendiri? Apa aku terlalu egois jika aku ingin Sasuke-kun hanya melihatku seorang? Apa aku terlalu egois jika aku ingin Sasuke-kun menganggapku sebagai seorang gadis yang mencintainya, bukan sebagai sahabatnya?

Haha. Harapanmu terlalu tinggi, Sakura.

Tapi, apa sepasang sahabat cewek dan cowok tidak bisa tetap bersahabat dengan adanya cinta di antara kita? Tidak, bukan kita─ aku. Hanya aku.

Sikap Sasuke-kun yang dingin tadi sudah membuktikan kalau ia hanya menganggapku sahabatnya.

.

.

.

**Don't say! Jangan katakan!  
>Why not? Jawaban itu.<br>Hingga suatu hari jadi kenangan.**

.

.

.

"Aku menyukaimu, Sasuke-kun."

"Aku hargai perasaanmu. Tapi maaf, aku tak bisa menerimanya."

.

.

Hhh~ hari ini melelahkan sekali. Yang benar saja, Anko-sensei memberikan kami 50 soal Fisika dan harus selesai dalam waktu 90 menit. Apa dia gila? Ah, kalau bagi Sasuke-kun sih pasti gampang.

"Oh iya? Sasuke-kun ke mana ya? Kok tidak kelihatan sejak tadi pagi?" Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah, mencari keberadaan Sasuke-kun. Tapi nihil─ tak kutemukan Sasuke-kun.

"Astaga! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa?" Kaki kecilku terus melangkah menuju atap sekolah. Tempat favorit Sasuke-kun untuk menyendiri.

Krieeett.

"Sas─"

"Sakura, kemarilah." Ucap Sasuke-kun cepat bahkan sebelum aku memanggilnya. Aneh, kenapa dia bisa tau kalau yang datang itu aku?

"Kenapa kau bisa tau?" tanyaku dan kemudian mendudukkan diri di samping Sasuke-kun.

"Karena hanya kau yang tau di mana tempatku sering menyendiri, Sakura." Jawabnya.

Toeng! Oke, kurasa ingatanku sudah terkikis akibat 50 soal Fisika tadi. Haa~ yang benar saja.

Hening. Lagi. Aku benci keadaan yang seperti ini. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku sulit sekali memulai pembicaraan dengan Sasuke-kun. Padahal biasanya, aku selalu punya topik untuk dibicarakan.

"Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"Tadi ada gadis yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku."

DEG! A-apa? Kenapa Sasuke-kun membicarakan ini? Bukankah hal yang biasa bagi Sasuke-kun mendapat pernyataan cinta seperti itu? Baru kali ini Sasuke-kun bercerita tentang gadis yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Apa Sasuke-kun mener─ ah, tidak! Oke, kita dengarkan dulu kalimat Sasuke-kun selanjutnya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Hal yang biasa, bukan?" Kupaksakan bibirku untuk membentuk lengkungan senyum semanis mungkin. Ayolah, kenapa rasanya sakit sekali?

"Iya. Tapi, entah kenapa. Kali ini berbeda."

Aku tak menjawab. Tugasku saat ini adalah menjadi pendengar yang baik untuk Sasuke-kun. Aku hanya diam dan tetap memaksakan untuk tersenyum melihat ekspresi Sasuke-kun yang sangat jarang sekali. Dia.. tersipu.

Mungkinkah?

"Mungkin, aku sudah jatuh cinta, Sakura." Ucap Sasuke-kun tanpa melihatku. Hei, apa begitu caramu curhat dengan sahabatmu sendiri, Sasuke-kun? Tolonglah, lihat aku.

"Ecieeee, yang baru jadian. Traktir dong, Sasuke-kun." Godaku sambil menyenggol-nyenggol bahu Sasuke-kun. Haha, ternyata gelar 'Act Princess' milikku yang diberi oleh teman-temanku memang benar adanya. Seperti saat ini. Hei, apa bisa kau bayangkan? Aku yang mencintai Sasuke-kun sedang menggodanya yang tengah jatuh cinta pada gadis lain? Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana rasanya?

"Tch, aku menolak gadis itu." Ujar Sasuke-kun.

"Eh? Kenapa? Bukankah kau menyukainya? Siapa sih gadis itu?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi. Salahkan hatiku yang terlalu ingin tau ini.

"Kalau bertanya satu-satu dong!" kata Sasuke-kun. Sedangkan aku hanya tertawa hambar sambil menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang sama sekali tak gatal. "Dia Shion, anak kelas XI IPA-2. Dan aku tekankan, aku tak menyukainya!" sambung Sasuke-kun.

"Loh? Jadi kau jatuh cinta pada siapa dong?" Perasaanku berkecamuk saat ini, antara bahagia dan gelisah. Bahagia karena ternyata Sasuke-kun menolak Shion, apa aku jahat? Dan gelisah, siapa gadis beruntung yang berhasil mencuri hati Sasuke-kun?

"Ra-ha-si-a."

"Sasuke-kun gak seruuuu...!" Sial! Kenapa harus rahasia segala sih?

"Ahahaha..." Aku suka saat-saat seperti ini. Saat di mana Sasuke-kun bisa menunjukkan sisi lain dirinya padaku, yang tidak pernah ia tunjukkan pada orang lain. Ah, menjadi sahabat Sasuke-kun saja bahagianya sudah luar biasa. Apalagi kalau hubungan kami bisa lebih dari sahabat?

Eh? Apa? Tidak, Sakura. Tolong, jangan berpikiran seperti itu untuk saat ini.  
>"Ne, Sasuke-kun. Kalau misalnya gadis yang menyatakan cinta padamu tadi itu aku, kau akan menjawab apa?"<p>

"Hm, apa ya? Kau mau aku menjawab apa?" ujar Sasuke-kun sedikit bercanda. Ugh, kalau aku benar-benar menyatakan perasaan padamu, sudah pasti aku ingin jawabanmu 'Iya'.

"Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan. Lupakan saja." Ujarku cepat. Aku tak ingin mendengar kelanjutan kalimat Sasuke-kun lagi. Sudah pasti jawabannya, 'Tidak'. Menyedihkan sekali hidupku.

.

.

.

**Be loved, sampai kapan pun.  
>One way, dalam dadaku.<br>Bersama dirimu saja,  
>I'm so satisfied.<strong>

.

.

.

Tak apa, dengan hubungan yang seperti ini saja aku sudah sangat bahagia. Aku tak akan menuntut banyak, apalagi tentang perasaan Sasuke-kun. Aku tak boleh berharap terlalu tinggi jika aku belum siap untuk jatuh.  
>Lebih baik aku simpan dulu perasaanku. Tak apa.<p>

Hanya aku yang mencintai, tak apa.  
>Hanya aku yang tersakiti, tak apa.<br>Hanya aku yang menangis pedih, tak apa.  
>Hanya aku yang menunggu sesuatu yang tak pasti, tak apa.<br>Hanya aku yang tak dihargai, tak apa.

Asal bisa terus bersama Sasuke-kun, itu sudah cukup.

.

.

.

**Dengan pikiran seenaknya,  
>tidaklah perlu imbalan.<br>Ku kayuh sepeda dan melaju,  
>karena di situ ada jalan.<strong>

.

.

.

"Sakura, aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun."

Di tepi pantai dengan dihiasi cahaya matahari senja, Sasuke dan Sakura saling mengungkapkan perasaan mereka masing-masing.

Merasa hening, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Terus mendekat hingga hembusan nafas mereka dapat menyentuh kulit wajah mereka masing-masing. Sakura yang merasa gugup memejamkan matanya.

'Sedikit lagi,' batin Sakura.

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya, mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Sakura, dan─

─Chuuu~

.

.

Byuuuurrr!

"Fuahh!"

"Hei, gadis malas! Ayo bangun, kau kira sudah jam berapa ini?" Ng, Kaa-san berisik sekali.

"Iya iya." Jawabku malas. Ah, hancur sudah mimpi indahku, padahal tinggal sedikit lagi. "Sasuke-kun.." gumamku.

"Tadi dia menjemputmu, tapi Kaa-san bilang pergi saja duluan. Habis kau belum bangun." Kata Kaa-san.

Eh? Aku memiringkan kepalaku ke arah jam weker di meja belajarku. WTF! 06.55. Bagus, aku kesiangan. Otomatis aku segera berlari menuju kamar mandi tanpa memperdulikan Kaa-san yang tampak menggerutu.

"Ittekimasu!"

"Itterashai! Hati-hati Sakura." Teriak Kaa-san saat aku mulai mengayuh sepedaku ke sekolah. Hari ini aku pergi sendirian, tidak bersama Sasuke-kun. Kau sudah tahu alasannya, bukan?

Sepanjang perjalanan pikiranku hanya tertuju kepada Sasuke-kun. Apa hanya aku yang mencintai Sasuke-kun? Sampai kapan aku harus menyembunyikan perasaanku? Sampai kapan aku harus berpura-pura seperti tidak ada perasaan apa-apa? Perasaan ini begitu menyiksa.

Dengan santai aku mengayuh sepedaku dan tanpa sengaja melihat jam tanganku.  
>"Sial!" Arrgh, apa yang aku lakukan? Aku bisa terlambat dan jika Sasuke-kun tahu itu, aku pasti sangat malu.<br>Tanpa basa-basi lagi, kukayuh sepedaku menuju jalan pintas yang biasa dilewati Sasuke-kun ke sekolah.

.

.

.

"Sakura!" Aku menoleh ke arah Sasuke-kun yang memanggilku. Ah, entah kenapa kepalaku pusing sekali hari ini.

"Ya?" Ugh, aku tidak tahan lagi.

"Sakura, lihat aku-" Kurasakan pandanganku mulai dan semakin memburam. Hingga akhirnya- BRUUKK!

"Sa-SAKURA!"

.

.

.

"Uhh~" Aku edarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling. Tampaknya aku sedang berada di UKS. Tapi, siapa yang membawaku ke sini?

Kreeeett, pintu UKS terbuka. Yang pertama kali terlihat olehku adalah rambut _chicken butt _khas Sasuke-kun.  
>Eh?<p>

"Ah, kau sudah bangun, Sakura."

"Aku kenapa?"

"Kau tiba-tiba saja pingsan saat aku tengah berbicara denganmu. Dasar!" umpat Sasuke-kun.

"Oh iya, hehe."

"Ayo pulang. Sudah sore." Ujar Sasuke-kun setelah melihat jam tangannya. Aku pun melihat ke arah jendela, sepertinya masih siang?

Seakan mengerti apa yang aku pikirkan, Sasuke-kun kembali berucap, "Sudah jam 5 sore tau!"

.

.

.

**Ah, mungkin bagi diriku..  
>Dirimu yang berarti tidak menyadari apapun.<br>Cinta tak berbalas dari belakang.  
>Ah, langit di kala senja..<br>Seperti mewarnai kota-kota.  
>Terlalu sedih..<br>Bayangan kita berdua menjadi satu.  
><strong> 

.

.

.

Aku pulang bersama Sasuke-kun. Awalnya aku ngotot naik sepeda sendiri, tapi Sasuke-kun marah. Dia bilang, "Bagaimana jika di jalan kau pingsan lagi? Jalan saja masih sempoyongan. Sudah, akan aku antar kau pulang."  
>Hhh~ dasar! Tapi aku senang dia memperhatikanku. Sepedaku? Terpaksa aku tinggalkan di parkiran sekolah.<p>

Sasuke-kun mengayuh sepedanya ke arah yang berbeda dari yang biasanya, ini bukan jalan menuju pulang.  
>"Sasuke-kun?"<p>

"Pemandangan di jalan ini sangat indah. Apalagi pada waktu sore seperti saat ini, kita bisa melihat matahari terbenam di sini. Kau tahu? Jalanan ini jarang dilewati orang-orang lho." Jelas Sasuke-kun.

"Kita?" Apa maksudnya 'kita'? Cara bicara Sasuke-kun seperti saat ini kami sedang kencan saja.

"Kenapa?"

"Ti-tidak, tidak apa-apa. Oh ya, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn." Issh, dia mulai dingin lagi.

"Kau tahu sesuatu?"

Sasuke-kun menoleh, "Tahu apa?" tanyanya.

"Tentangku?"

Kening Sasuke-kun tampak berkerut, "Jidatmu lebar." Ucapnya. A-apa?

"He-heii! Itu juga semua orang tau. Maksudku, sesuatu yang misalnya belum ada oranglain yang tahu selain aku dan kau?" ucapku dengan mengerucutkan bibirku, mencoba menunjukkan betapa imutnya aku.

"Kau benar, semua yang punya mata pasti bisa melihat betapa lebarnya jidatmu." Sasuke-kun menghentikan ucapannya sejenak. "Hanya kau dan aku? Apa yaa?" sambungnya.

"Kau tidak tahu?" Sasuke-kun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ya sudahlah, tak usah dipikirkan." Lanjutku seraya memaksakan senyum.

"Hn. Dan.. jangan tersenyum jika tak ingin. Menjijikkan tahu!"

"Eh? Maksudnya?"

"Tidak. Kita pulang saja."

Entah apa yang sedang terjadi pada Sasuke-kun. Kenapa ia jadi mendadak dingin? Apa maksudnya 'Jangan tersenyum jika tak ingin? Bukankah tadi dia yang mengajakku melihat matahari terbenam? Kenapa sekarang ia mengajakku pulang? Matahari 'kan belum terbenam. Oh, oke, tenang Sakura. Tenang~

Sasuke-kun mengayuh sepedanya dengan lambat hingga matahari perlahan terbenam. Sinar matahari yang menyilaukan mengenai kami berdua.

"Eh?" Entah kenapa, mataku rasanya panas.

Tes.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke-kun. "Kau menangis?" sambungnya.

"Eh apa? Tidak, aku tidak menangis. Ini hanya airmata yang mengalir keluar dari mataku. Hehe, habis pemandangannya indah sekali." Dustaku. Bodoh, kenapa aku bisa menangis? Melankonis sekali aku ini.

"Ooh." Hanya itu? Hei, setidaknya hibur aku atau apa! Melihat sahabatmu─ terlebih lagi seorang gadis menangis kau hanya merespon 'Ooh'? Hah, yang benar saja.

Pemandangan _sunset _yang indah sama sekali tidak menarik perhatianku. Aku lebih tertarik dengan bayanganku dan Sasuke-kun yang menyatu karena terkena sinar matahari terbenam. Menyedihkan sekali ya. Memangnya apa yang aku pikirkan? Hei ayolah, Sakura. Itu hanya bayangan yang terkena sinar matahari. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa berpikir kalau aku dan Sasuke-kun akan benar-benar bersatu?

Melihat respon Sasuke-kun yang hanya mengatakan 'Ooh' tadi, sudah bisa dipastikan kalau─

─kalau cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan.

.

.

.

**Ah, mungkin bagi dirimu hanya teman sekelas saja.  
>Yang jalan pulangnya searah.<br>Keberadaan yang seperti angin.  
>Ah, yang selalu bercanda.<br>Padahal kita s'lalu saling bicara.  
>Mengapa hari ini?<br>Cinta tak abadi yang berputar jauh.**

.

.

.

Dengan kasar aku melepas _headset_ku kemudian meletakkannya di meja belajar. Aku benci lagu ini, lagu ini seperti menyindirku!

"Kau sedang apa, Sakura?" suara Sasuke-kun menginterupsi lamunanku. Eh? Sejak kapan dia datang?

"Mendengarkan musik." Jawabku singkat. Sasuke-kun menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu menyambar ponselku. Entah apa yang sedang ia buka disitu. Biarkan saja, toh tidak ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan kok.

"Hhh~ sudah kuduga, kau mendengarkan lagu itu lagi."

"Eh? Hehe."

"Dengar, Sakura." Sasuke-kun mencengkram erat bahuku dan memasang wajah serius. "Dengar, jangan ingat-ingat lagi masa lalu. Mungkin aku yang dulu tidak peka, tapi sekarang berbeda. Oke, ini yang kedua kalinya aku katakan.." Sasuke-kun menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Uchiha Sakura." Bisiknya di telingaku. "Tidak ada perempuan lain yang aku cintai selain kau dan ibuku. Kecuali jika calon Uchiha yang ada di perutmu itu adalah perempuan. Mungkin akan bertambah satu lagi perempuan yang aku cintai." Jelas Sasuke-kun

Aku tersenyum, berusaha untuk tidak menangis di depan laki-laki yang sudah resmi menjadi suamiku sejak 8 bulan yang lalu. Ah, waktu cepat sekali berlalu ya?

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun. Dan sekarang pun masih begitu."

.

.

.

**The End**

Total : 2.769 word.  
>Belawan, 17.27 WIB.<p>

putri_feb1  
>7EB0A954 Page 11<p>


End file.
